U.S. Pat. No. Design 346, 4491 is for a rectangular massager having a planar hand held portion with four corner massaging legs, each leg having a flat bottom side portion. The problem with this massager is that it is tiresome to hold on to. Additionally it tends to distribute pressure disproportionately on the massaging legs; those legs under the heel of the hand receive the majority of the pressure. Another problem with this massager is that the massaging legs have flat bottom side portions. The problem with this is that the corner or arris of the bottom side portion of the leg tends to bite into the body when the massager is pushed therealong.